barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Courtney (Rock 'N Royals)
Princess Courtney is one of the main protagonists in Barbie in Rock 'n Royals. She is played by Barbie. When speaking, Courtney is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Her singing voice is by Jordyn Kane. Courtney goes to Camp Pop for the summer and joins a band called Rock 'n Royals. Physical Appearance At the beginning, Courtney is shown wearing her hair tied in a ponytail with a side braid, and a silver crown with pink gems on top of her head. She wears a silver necklace with three stars and she's got a long, pink and silver ballgown. Her heels are also silver and during the whole movie she wears a pair of white pearl earrings. When she goes to Camp Pop, she's forced to change outfit for a more comfortable one, so she uses her scepter to transform her ballgown into a short bright pink dress with black lace and a black belt. Her skirt has three layers and she's still wearing her silver heels. In the first part of the sing off, her outfit is the same as the one she wore at Camp Pop, with the only difference that her hair are loose; in the second part of the sing off, her hair turn bright pink, the middle gem in her necklace turns pink, and she's wearing a short silver dress with a pink belt. Her skirt has two layers, the upper one being silver and sparkly and the lower one being dark pink. Story Princess Courtney was supposed to go to Camp Royalty, a two week summer camp where she would learn princesses and meet other royals her age. There would be no official duties, just fun, and she couldn't wait. However, Princess Courtney was accidentally sorted into Camp Pop. Erika accidentally got sorted into Camp Royalty. They explained their situations to their camp directors, but it was too late. They were set up with lodging and met their new roommates. Courtney's roommates were Rayna, a country music star, and Zia, a rock star. Courtney learned about special effects, country dancing, singing, and she made friends with Zia, Rayna and Marcus, a hip-hop star. She enjoyed Camp Pop because people weren't afraid to have fun, be silly, or stand out. At Camp Royalty, the camp director Lady Anne heard Erika singing and proposed a sing-off with Camp Pop's Finn Oxford. He agreed, and the losing camp would have to close for good. Courtney would be participating in the sing-off as a member of Camp Pop because of her delayed transfer to Camp Royalty. One day, when Courtney was singing a song she had wrote, which impressed her new friends, she was scolded by a mean girl named Sloane. Sloane made Courtney cry, so Courtney left the camp and went to be by herself on the shore. She encountered Erika there, and they realised they could switch camps then and there. Courtney almost did because of what Sloane said, but there was only a week of camp left, and Courtney knew her friends would be supportive. When Erika returned to camp, she heard Clive say he had bribed a judge to make sure Camp Royalty would win. Erika snuck over to Camp Pop and told Courtney and the other campers, and they decided to do a big song together instead of compete in the sing-off. Courtney was nervous before the performance, but she felt passionate as she performed and the crowd enjoyed the show. Lady Anne and Finn decided to overrule the judges and merge the camps the next year, so Courtney and Erika agree to be rommates when they return. Quotes *''"Whatever happens, you're going to be amazing."'' *''"I'm not sure what I would have to offer."'' *''"I'm actually having a good time. Everyone is really nice. It's just so different here. Being around so many creative people is inspiring."'' *''"Tradition can be really important to royals. Change is scary."'' *''"You don't have to be so mean about it"'' *''"I guess we were just fooling ourselves thinking we could fit in."'' *''"You're going to love Camp Pop. It's so much fun!"'' *''"Sorry, I'm just a little lost"'' *''"You mean... I have to stay here?"'' *''"This magic is more powerful than I thought!"'' *''"So, any plans for next summer? Going on tour?"'' Gallery Songs * What If I Shine * Find Yourself in the Song (lead singer) * Finale Mash Up (lead singer with Erika) * Gotta Get to Camp (Reprise) Trivia *She shares her name with Princess Courtney from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses and also Courtney from The Barbie Diaries. *Brittany McDonald voiced her singing doll. *When the other campers at Camp Pop ask her if she has any evil step-sisters she says "No, but one of them is a little bossy," implying that she does have siblings. *When she mentions that she had pranked the duchess as she showed everyone her portrait it was a donkey in her cloths, Princess Victoria did the same to her aunt. *She is the second Barbie character who seen with pnk hair, the first is Princess Victoria. *Her star silver necklace is similiar as Keira's. Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Sisters Category:Disambiguations Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Characters